


The Order: Sirius Black one shot

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, begg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: This is a one shot from my story "Snuffles".Please read "Snuffles" for the full story.I put the smut into one-shot form for readers that do not want a long story.Please leave kudos!
Relationships: Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Order: Sirius Black one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot from my story "Snuffles".  
> Please read "Snuffles" for the full story.  
> I put the smut into one-shot form for readers that do not want a long story.  
> Please leave kudos!

Dove couldn't help but picture Sirius's face as he shot cumm down her throat. She was practically soaking wet as she tried to continue her shift. She knew Sirius would be upstairs waiting for her like he always was. 

Sirius used her room as a safe house while keeping a close eye on his Godson during the Triwizard cup. 

Dove practically ran up the stairs when her shift was over but when she opened the door no one was there. Dove sat waiting the entire night for Sirius to return but nothing. In the morning, she went to the cave and even Buckbeak was gone. 

He just left her. 

The newspaper came with the news of Cedric Diggory’s death in the Triwizard Tournament. The death was an unexplained accident according to the Ministry. But Dove kept looking for Sirius Black’s name. Was his leaving due to the death? Did someone spot him? Was he okay? 

But deep down Dove knew any sightings or information about Sirius Black would be in the paper. 

She half wanted to march to the school and ask one of the kids. But maybe she had meant less to him then she thought.

Weeks passed and even the customers noticed Dove looked down. However, even if she wanted to she couldn’t talk about it. What was she supposed to tell Rosmerta, “the dog was a human, mass murderer BUT wrongly blamed, Sirius Black.”

She even stopped studying and started to sleep in. While closing the pub, an owl swoop through the back door. The back door she always kept open, just incase. 

“Dove,  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Tomorrow 7 pm.  
Password:  
Snuffles”

Dove wasn’t sure if she was upset or excited to hear from him. If he had an owl all this time, why hadn’t he sent one earlier. 

But somehow she found herself landing in front of the address. At first, she only saw 11 and 13 but slowly 12 appeared. Grimmauld Place appeared to shove its neighboring houses, number eleven and number thirteen, out of the way as it appeared between them. Dove slowly walked up the worn set of front steps that was leading to a battered front door. On the door was a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door. This didn’t really look like Sirius's style. “Snuffles.” She whispered and the door swung open. 

The front door opened into a long hallway, lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier. At one time this must have been a grand entryway, but by the time Dove stepped in the house, it was gloomy and cobwebby, with the wallpaper peeling off and the carpet worn thin. The girl wondered if she was in the right place as the door slammed behind her. 

Then she saw him. He gave her his handsome smirk, his curly hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. He took long steps towards her, his arms out. “Dove, I’m so happy-“ SMACK. Dove had slapped him, she was breathing heavily. 

“Two weeks. Two weeks.” She put two fingers in his face. 

“Everything all right out here?” Another voice asked, a scarred face man popped his head out but Sirius waved him off. 

“Well I can explain that. Trust me if I could have been waiting in that room…” he trailed off noticing her expression. 

“You left me right after.” Dove’s voice was a whisper, she seemed to now be coming down from her initial adrenaline. Sirius’s hand cupped her face making her look at him.

“I have an explanation. Voldemort is back.” Sirius stated. He was so worried about explaining he didn’t ditch Dove after their exciting night, he didn’t realize he should have planned how to tell her. Many people didn’t know, the paper refused to cover it. Dove’s jaw dropped and she looked lost. “Don’t worry, that’s why you are here. I want you to join us, The Order.”

“The Order?” Dove felt dizzy and she steadied herself by resting her head on Sirius’s chest. 

“A group of witches and wizards ready to fight. They are in the dining room now. But I understand if you aren’t ready.” His large hand went through her hair as he waited for her answer. 

“Of course, I’m a muggle born. Of course I will fight.” Dove had that determined look back in her eye and as she looked up at Sirius. He gave her a soft kiss and held her tightly. “If you ever ghost me again, I won’t forget it.”

As the two entered, Sirius placed a hand on her back. Dumbledore was waiting at the end of the long table. “I’m glad you could join us, I’ve heard you are a very talented witch.” The elder wizard said and Dove gave a polite smile, still overwhelmed. 

“Introduction later, we need to get down to business.” Dove could recognize Mad Eye Moody anywhere. “The Ministry refused to admit that the Dark Lord has returned, thus the Order alone will work to protect Harry Potter and the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort.” The group started to make plans and shifts. Two groups, always rotating. One to protect Harry and one the prophecy. 

“And what about me?” Sirius asked, noticing his name had not been called.

“A stray dog would be too noticeable in a muggle town or the Ministry. You must stay here and guard the base.” Dumbledore explained before continuing to tell everyone what each station required. 

Dove watched Sirius’s face turn from anger, to sadness, to an emotion she couldn’t quite recognize.

Her hand landed on his knee and gave a squeeze. 

“Now that business is over! Time to eat!” The plump, red headed woman said, clapping her hands. With a snap, a feast was in front of them. “Molly Weasley dear.” She introduced herself and pointed to her husband, who was already eating a turkey leg. “And this is Arthur.” 

“Why Sirius, you didn’t exaggerate when you said she was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen.” Sirius and Dove looked like they were competing for the reddest face. “Tonks.”

“Nice to meet you. I can’t wait for you to tell me what else Sirius said about me.” 

The rest of the members introduced themselves and laughter filled the table for a short time. Allowing everyone to forget, how bad the world was. 

—-  
Finally, Sirius and Dove headed to bed. “We need to clean this place.” She said, as a bunch of dust pulled from the handrail. 

“Well Molly was nice enough to clean up my childhood bedroom.” 

On the door there is a nameplate that said Sirius. His room was spacious with a large bed that had a carved headboard, a tall window with long velvet curtains, and a candle chandelier. The walls of the room were covered with so many pictures that it is barely possible to see the wallpaper. Many of the pictures had a Permanent Sticking Charm on them so his family could not take them down. His room was decorated with Gryffindor banners and colours to show his difference from his family. 

He had pictures of muggle motorcycles and bikini-clad Muggle girls. There was also a picture of the four Marauders: himself, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail.

“Ooooo look at these hot girls.” Dove giggled as looked around at other items in his room. 

“I hate this place.” Sirius said. “I ran away from it so long ago, I never wanted to come back.”

Dove arms went around Sirius’s neck and gave him a soft kiss. “We will create better memories.” 

“Like finishing where we started.” 

X rated 

His hands were on her hips quickly, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed. “I’ve been thinking of my cock in your mouth for the last 2 weeks. Very distracting.”

“Well, now you can think of your cock fucking me.” Dove and Sirius’s kisses were full of hunger. Both their mouths and hands traveled up each other's bodies. Trying to memorize every last line. 

Soon both laid in their underwear. “Do you wanna see my pretty cunt Sirius?” Dove whispered in his ear. He wasn’t sure how much he could take. His hand moved her panties to the side to reveal her wet lip. His fingers gliding over the opening. 

Dove attempted to grind her hip into his hand. She whimpered under him. He applied pressure to Dove’s clit making her jolt in pleasure. He moved two fingers inside the now soaked cunt. Her moans filled the air. 

“I’m going to make you beg for my cock. Make you beg to cumm all over it.” Sirius growled as he bit down her neck to her stomach. Her fair skin turning red under him. 

“Fuck, Sirius, please Sirius” Dove tried but Sirius moved his fingers faster making her squirm. 

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.” She moaned out as her hands reached down and slid his cock out. “Please fuck me with your big cock.”

Finally, Sirius slid the tip of his cock in, Dove’s nails digging into his back. He went slow making sure not to lose control till he bottomed out. He nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet aroma. 

Then he started to thrust faster into her tight cunt. She cried out his name, happy that everyone had left. 

Her eyes rolled back as he hammered into her. 

“I’m going to cumm.” Sirius groaned as he felt Dove tighten around him. Her own orgasm was coming. He tried his best to fuck Dove threw her orgasm but the feeling of her tightening around him was too much. He quickly pulled out of her and emptied himself onto her stomach. Her legs were still shaking from her own. Sirius did a quick spell, cleaning them up before becoming heavy lidded. “God, I love you.” Sirius groaned as he fell asleep. 

Dove looked up at the ceiling the rest of the night. Did he mean it or was it the sex?


End file.
